Paper Dolls and Woes
by kiliwaRECKLESS
Summary: Shampoo buys Paper Dolls from a strange man in the street. She believes her plan is fool proof but soon it makes fools of not only her.
1. A FoolProof Plan

Before you read please keep in mind that there will be other pairings. Mousse isn't pairing with Shampoo. Ukyo isn't going to pair up with Ryoga. I'm a fan of the manga and the show...i really dont care about the pairings. There's other stories out there that have famous pairs, not this one. So before you start flaming me...I WARNED YOU! Plus, if you're squeamish about lemons or sexual content...dont read! I just want everyone to not waste their time on a story that you wouldn't like...I'm trying to make it easier on everyone. Not all stories are going to be your cup of tea. I want comments that could help me be a better writer...I dont much care for other reviews that tell me what a horrible idea this was because you didn't like the pairing. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

A lazy blanket lay over Nerima of untouched snow; the sky bleed red as the sun slowly rose to another December day and a low hum of snow trucks plowing away the snow from the streets was heard from the not-so-busy freeway. The temperature outside was cold and sure but no wind was heard rustling the leaves of the many cherry trees trying to hang on to dear life of the unforgivable winter. The neighborhoods were lonely as all the citizens of Nerima were cozy inside their homes still dreaming.

Shampoo slowly made her way from the market; her great-grandmother had ordered her to get some groceries from the nearby neighborhood. She wrapped her coat around her tightly and dug her face into her scarf that wrapped around her neck trying to keep herself warm from the brutal cold. She tightened her hold on the paper bag that she cradled in her arms and kept peering into it.  
She sighed and thought of the pigtailed boy.

"Ranma" She barely whispered.

She hadn't seen him in over a month and she missed him desperately. She thought of the last time that she saw him and frowned because it never brought her good memories. One of the many times that she had tried to force him to eat some love poisoned dumplings resulted in her attacking him with her caresses and Akane walked in at the wrong moment. A few exchanges of nasty words resulted in her stomping out of the room in tears and he finally had it. Before pushing her off and running after Akane he had told her to stay the heck away from him because she only made everything worse.

She sighed again and kept walking as she hummed a song that had been plaguing her for a week.

"Hey Miss, do I have a deal for you!"

She jumped as some really strange looking man approached her. He was a large man that wore an oversized black coat and carried with him a dark cherry briefcase. She eyed him as he got closer to her while stretching out his briefcase to her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?" She said to him with her sugar coated voice that would put angels to cry.

He quickly lay his briefcase down on the snow covered floor and quickly popped the hinges open. He lay the briefcase open to her and waved his arms.

"I have many curiosities that I'm sure you would be of interest to you. Things ranging from tarot cards, divination books, and these paper dolls of love." He pulled out 2 small neat stacks of 12 paper dolls. He handed them to her.

Shampoo examined them thoroughly and they had nothing special about them. She flung the dolls at the strange salesman and continued on her way.

He quickly followed her; he wasn't so easy to refuse.

"Please Miss, I promise they work." He shoved them back in Shampoo's hands and panted as he tried to keep up with her as she walked on to the Nekkohaten.

"Shampoo very busy. No time to be playing with stupid paper dolls." She stuck her nose in the air.

"They're magic paper dolls of love." He stated firmly.

Then Shampoo stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the strange man.

"What you mean magic?" She eyed him.

"Write a command on the doll and stick it in the back of the person that you want to obey you and they do as you commanded. But make sure that they are unaware."

She looked down at the stacks of paper dolls in her hands of thought of Ranma. It would be a perfect plan. "But how long do it last?" She asked as she still fingered the paper dolls.

"It depends. If you place the paper doll on their literal flesh then it could last a while but place it over their clothing and until the paper doll is removed they will obey that command."

A smile stretched from ear to ear as Shampoo imagined Ranma finally loving her.

"Would you like to purchase them?" The salesman looked at her nervously.

"I take them but if no work Shampoo come looking for you." She dug her hand in her pocket and took out her small coin purse. "How much?"

"A thousand yen!" The man smiled.

Shampoo handed him the money and left running to the Cat Café. As she arrived she dropped the bag of groceries in the kitchen of the restaurant where Cologne and Mousse were busy getting the fridge stocked. With hardly a Ni Hao, Shampoo ran up to her room and closed the door behind her.

She removed her coat and threw it on her bed then she took out the stacks of paper dolls and examined them. She slowly undid the draw-string that held them together and took one and held it in front of her.

_This isn't going to work._

She sighed and looked around to her room to find a pen. She popped the top of the pen and placed the tip of the pen on the paper thinking of how she could test it out. She scratched her head then snapped her fingers as she remembered that she had a living guinea pig. She quickly scribbled down on the small paper doll.

**Run around the neighborhood and back to the Nekkohaten.**

She looked down at the paper doll and grunted.

"I hope this works." She whispered softly to herself in her native Mandarin.

She slowly crept down the stairs making sure that she didn't make a sound. Her heart thumped loudly as she heard the clear voices of Cologne and Mousse talking in the kitchen. She was relieved when she heard her great-grandmother say that she was going to shovel the snow out of the entrance of the Café. Shampoo hid in the shadows as she waited for the elder Amazon walk out of the restaurant.

She held the paper doll close to her as she stepped into the kitchen softly as to not startle Mousse as he rearranged the refrigerator. She walked slowly to him and held the paper doll out in front of her; her ears went silent with the ever increasing thumping heart. Then without warning she slammed the paper doll on Mousse's back.

He jumped on the spot and quickly turned to her. Just as he was about to open his mouth he bolted out of the kitchen and through the front door of the café leaving a dust of cloud behind him.

Shampoo quickly ran up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door behind her. She gathered the rest of the paper dolls and shoved them inside one of the drawers in her dressing room. Then she sat in front of her vanity and looked in the mirror.

She smiled.

"So paper dolls actually work." She twirled her hair in her fingers, "Now Ranma love Shampoo finally. All need to do is write on doll for Ranma to love Shampoo forever and he be airen to me and no stupid Akane."

The Amazon quickly took the paper dolls and put them in her pocket, spearing one. Quickly she scribbled on the doll and held it out for her to see.

**Love me forever.**

She smiled once more and ran out of the café with one thing in her mind.

_Ranma._


	2. Not An Ordinary Doll

"Ginger…Chives…Cold Noddles…Fish Sausages."

Mousse's head bopped as he tried to quickly organize the refrigerator as Cologne had told him. He was hoping that the day would be slow and Cologne would decide to close the café for the day. He was planning to go Christmas shopping for Shampoo's gift.

He whistled carelessly.

Then suddenly he felt something slap him on the back. He wheeled around to see Shampoo staring at him. He opened his mouth as he was about to ask her what that was for when he felt his legs start tingling and he went flying out of the door into the snowy street. His legs seemed to burn as they were possessed by a strange force that forced him to run.

He yelled at the top of his lungs as a cloud of dust and snow trailed behind him. Legs steaming and sore; he ran a lap around the neighborhood and finally he found his way back to the Café where

Cologne stood awestruck at the sight of him.

He wheezed and panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"What was that for?" The older Amazon stared at him questionably.

"I-" He breathed out, "I - don't-know. Something-just -took-over me. My legs just started moving on their own."

He pushed his glasses up, barely making out the sight of Cologne. Then he looked around him, the pavement was already clean. Then something caught his eyes. A small paper doll with something scribbled on it. He slowly picked it up and examined it.

**Run around the neighborhood and back to the Nekkohate**n

He read it again and again but his brain couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

"Let me see that boy!" The elder woman yelled at him.

He quietly obliged and handed the small piece of paper to her. She took it into her aged hands and examined it.

Mousse knelt next to her but she kept her silence without tearing her eyes off the strange paper. His eyes went wide with concern as she grunted and a small drop of sweat fell from her ancient brow.

"What is it?" He asked her desperately while trying to sound respectful.

She looked up at him and frowned which caused him to get a lump in his throat. He followed her into the café which she proceeded to lock.

The pungent smell of tobacco filled his nostrils as she packed her small pipe with the tinted leaf. She sat the withered paper doll on one of the restaurant's tables that she sat on and lit her pipe. She blew out a swirl of smoke and stared at the paper doll.

Mousse pulled one of the chairs out and joined her in the table, looking at the paper as well.

"This is dark and deep magic." Cologne finally had spoken.

Mousse choked on his spit and looked at her with great concern.

"Shampoo slapped it on my back and then I took off running just like I had told you."

The elder woman studied his face as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

"She left right after I saw you bolt out of the café. She said that she was going to make a delivery."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"These Paper Dolls are silly teenage props, at least when I was a gal your age. It was all the rage to buy these but I remember that they were just trouble." She took a swig of her pipe and blew the smoke out in between her teeth.

"What sort of trouble?" Mousse asked.

"Well, let's just say that after a few deaths…they stopped selling them. Things got too complicated. Give this sort of power to silly teenage girls and your asking for trouble."

Mousse looked down at his hands as he thought of Shampoo in possession of such devastating power.

"Aren't you worried that Shampoo is going to do something that could possibly harm the whole situation with all of the crew? I mean, more harm than what is already there. I mean, if these little innocent looking paper dolls have, as you say caused deaths…I couldn't imagine that happening to anyone here. I worry for everyone's safe being. I have my grudge against Ranma as much as the next guy but not even he deserves such a fate. I've grown to be his friend despite my distaste for Shampoo's longing for him."

He stared at Cologne's ancient face. The wrinkles that were already there seemed to deepen as she realized that he was right. Even if that group of kids were all enemies none of them deserve to such cruelty.

Yes, she had conspired against her future son-in-law but she never did anything that would harm anyone.

"Shampoo would never have bought them if she knew of the consequences. Death is too much of a punishment for even her bitterest of enemies. As soon as Ukyo finds out of these Paper Dolls, we're going to have to stop one hell of a fight and Ranma would be the weapon."

They stood silent for a moment, then Cologne quickly got up and walked to the closet. She pulled it open and flung Mousse a coat while getting her own.

Mousse looked at her confused.

"I need you to find Shampoo and try to stop her. Tell her that I sent you." She walked to the table where the innocent paper doll lay and she took it in her hands and crumbled it. She quickly lit a match and the ball of paper melted into the air and disappeared.

Mousse quickly put on his coat and straightened himself up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as they walked out into the street and she closed the shop.

"I'm going to find the person that sold her those dolls."

They parted ways.

Mousse ran as quickly as possible towards the Tendo Dojo.

"I hope I'm not too late."


	3. Love Me Forever Ranma

The snow crunched as Shampoo ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She held the flimsy paper doll in her hand and she thought of the sweet feeling of Ranma telling her that he loved her.

She smiled as she saw the sign of the Tendo Dojo.

She swiftly jumped over the fence and found her way to the garden where the large koi pond lay frozen. Squeezing her jacket closer to her body, she leaned over to the doors of the dinning room. She pressed her weight on the door and tried to slide it with her body weight. Luckily the door easily slid open and she found her way quietly inside. The quickly proceeded to slip off her shoes so that she wouldn't make any noise.

She needed to be lethal and precise. If Ranma woke up before she placed that paper doll on him then her plan would fail.

She stood still for a moment to hear any movement coming from the house. It was eerie quiet but she counted her lucky stars that everyone was probably asleep.

Then she noticed that on the regularly food-packed table of the Tendo's was empty except for one single piece of paper. She walked over to it and picked it up and read it.

**Nabiki and I went to the market. We'll be a while because we need to stop by to pay the gas bill. We'll see you soon. There's also some food in the kitchen. And also be careful in the Dojo because the floor boards are kind of loose from the last time that you were sparring.**

**Have a good morning. **

**Love,**

**Kasumi**

She placed the note down and smiled.

"Ranma probably still asleep." She whispered and held the paper doll close to her.

Swiftly she found her way upstairs and frowned as she saw the door to Akane's room at the top of the stairs. She stared at the ever smiling duck and tore it down and threw it in the ground.

The deep loathing that she felt for the girl seemed to burn through her flesh as she read her name. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't be in this strange situation using paper dolls to keep the man that she loved.

She sighed.

The floor boards whispered as she carefully placed one foot over the other trying to find her final destination. She found her way to the door of Ranma's room. She leaned her head against the sliding door and inhaled deeply. She felt her stomach drop to her feet from the nervousness.

_It either now or never_. She thought.

Slowly she curled her fingers on the door and slowly slid it open. She slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind her.

The room was still dark and no light seemed to shine through the blinds yet. She slowly got to her knees as her eyes got use to the dark. After a few moments of sitting in the dark she could start to make out a figure on the floor.

She opened her eyes wide so that she could see more.

There is lay in his usual futon with the covers wrapped around him like a cocoon. In the darkness she could make out his dark hair and he lay face down and buried in the pillow.

_Shampoo turn to be happy_.

She felt her face grow hot and she held the paper doll steady. She slowly lifted the covers that hid his love. She traced her hand on his broad back and her mouth watered as she felt his muscles tense at her touch. Slowly she lifted his shirt to reveal his smooth flesh and she generously traced the muscles on his back.

He shivered but did not stir.

_Almost there. Then you love Shampoo forever._

She slowly pressed the paper doll on his flesh and held it there. Her eyes opened wide with wonder as she felt his skin grow hotter as the paper melted into his skin and disappeared.

She stood back and watched him for a second. All she needed to do was to wake him up and he would be all hers.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered sweetly.

"Ranma." She purred.

In the dark she waited as the figure of Ranma stirred and yawned. She watched as he slowly stood up and grabbed the cord for the light to switch it on.

"Shampoo?"

She stared in horror as the light flickered on and she wasn't met by steel blue eyes but forest brown.

* * *

Hmmm...who could it be? lol Tell me what ya'll think!


	4. Still Friends

Shampoo grunted and dug her face in her hands. What rotten luck! She looked up to see Ryoga's confused face; his short dark brown hair stuck out from all sides and his eyes were still swimming of sleep. Then she realized what the real issue was now.

"Where Ranma?" She yelled at him.

He raised a questionable eyebrow. "Well, the Tendo's all lelt to Hokkaido for the month."

Shampoo gulped and slapped her hand to her head. She eyed Ryoga as he did not tear his eyes off her.

"Do you love Shampoo now?" She asked awkwardly.

He just stared at her, "If you're looking for Ranma he wont be here. I say you find your way back to the way you came in before Kasumi and Nabiki know that you were here."

Shampoo sighed and quietly stood up. She waived a half-hearted goodbye to Ryoga . Feeling a weight on her shoulders she found her way back to the snowy streets of Nerima.

_Stupid fat man lie to me. Stupid dolls no work. Now Shampoo waste hope and time on stupid pig boy when Ranma not even here._

She sighed again and kicked clumps of snow as she stomped back home.

"Shampoo! SHAMPOO!" She heard a familiar voice call behind her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed; continuing in her walk of shame.

"Shampoo…please wait." Mousse called as he caught up to her. She gave him a side ways glance and stood quiet.

"What duck boy want?" She said.

"Shampoo…those paper dolls that you have they're dangerous. Cologne told me to look for you and she wants you to stop what you're planning with those paper dolls and just come home." He pushed his glasses up to his face while trying not to trip in his shoes.

"Don't matter no more. Ranma not even here. He in Hokkaido with Tendo's." She grumbled.

Mousse let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank your lucky stars that he isn't here. If not, there would be a mess to pick up."

"No matter anyways, stupid dolls no work." She spat.

Mousse raised an eyebrow and struggled to keep up because he was wearing his Chinese styled shoes. Keeping a mental note to take out his snow boots out of his closet.

"What do you mean they don't work?"

"I put doll by accident on pig boy and he no love me. Shampoo relieved but if it were Ranma, it no work still. Stupid dolls no work with love." She crossed her arms and sighed.

Mousse frowned but felt a tad bit elated that they didn't work for that. He wrapped an arm around the short purple haired Amazon, "I'm sorry it didn't work."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Mu Tzu." She said in Mandarin.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk back to the Nekkohaten. As they found themselves inside the Café they were pleased to see that Cologne was already sitting in one of the tables with dozens of stacks of the paper dolls.

"Ni Hao Grandmother!" Shampoo walked over to her grandmother and bowed. Cologne took a long puff of her pipe and eyed her great-grand-daughter.

Shampoo frowned as she was normally greeted by her nicely.

"Take a seat Shampoo. We need to talk." She tapped on the table.

Shampoo quietly got a chair and sat near the table. She crossed her legs and stared down at her hands.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these little…." She flicked one stack with her forefinger, "…toys are?"

The purple haired amazon stood silent, "I sorry Great- grandmother! Shampoo just wanted to try and it no work. Ranma no even in Nerima."

"Be that as it may Shampoo." She raised her voice. "If they don't work for that specific command it doesn't matter. These paper dolls are completely and utterly dangerous. Messing with human free-will will only drive you to make rash decisions, especially because you can make them permanent. I know because I had seen its true horror when I was young. I just don't want that to happen to you or anyone else. Death is not an option."

Shampoo stared at her great grandmother and silent tears washed over her face.

"I'm sorry."

The old woman smiled and hopped over to her great-granddaughter and hugged her.

* * *

Punch. Kick. Kick. Duck. Left foot step. Dodge.

Ryoga breathed out heavily and slopped down into the ground next to Mousse. He wormed his way out of his sweaty shirt and rubbed his shoulders.

"Nice Sparring Session." Mousse commented as he lay down on the Dojo floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and so nice of the Tendo's to lend us their dojo." Ryoga stated as he quickly stood up and stretched himself out.

"Be sure to extend my thank you to them." Mousse breathed out.

Ryoga smiled his queasy smile. After a ling and awkward silence he cleared his throat.

"So, what happened with the whole thing with Shampoo? Why was she looking for Ranma? She looked really upset when she found out it was me." He said casually.

Mousse went on to explain about the paper dolls and the situation that happened over a week ago. Ryoga sat next to him listening intently about the thrilling details.

"…Cologne had said that if Ukyo ever found out about it…that's when shit would hit the fan."

Ryoga frowned and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Mousse eyed him.

"You don't suppose that the paper doll actually worked on you?"

Ryoga blushed and nodded right away , "Of course not! I still love Akane! Plus, its your job to love Shampoo."

Mousse smiled and patted Ryoga in the back.

"Glad to know that we're friends."


	5. Ramen Talks

"Okay, 3 orders of regular ramen. Okay. Okay great.. We'll be there in a jiffy. Goodbye. Thank you."

Cologne walked into the steamy kitchen to find Shampoo and Mousse playing paper football on the counter. They straightened themselves up as she grunted in disapproval.

"3 regular. To the Tendo Dojo."

Mousse nodded and quickly fixed the 3 plates in less than 5 minutes. Without saying a word Shampoo quickly packed them and ran out into Nerima's snow covered streets. She soon found her way to the Tendo Household and rang the doorbell.

The door was quickly answered by a very shy looking Ryoga. Shampoo smiled as she stepped through the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Ni Hao Ryoga! 3 order of regular ramen!" Her voice was coated with sugar.

"Hey Shampoo. Thanks." He lead her to the dinning room where Nabiki sat lazily flipping through the various channels from the television. Shampoo quickly sat all 3 plates on the dinning room table which was greeted with thank you's. She looked around and frowned.

"Where Kasumi. She no eat ramen?"

Nabiki poured some tea into 3 cups, "She has a date with Dr. Tofu."

Shampoo giggled shyly and smiled, genuinely happy.

"If you want, you can stay and have lunch with us." Ryoga suggested.

Shampoo smiled and nodded.

The three of them had a quiet lunch together and soon they lay scattered slothfully around the TV.

Shampoo flipped through the channels endlessly and finally left it on some cheesy soap opera. She smiled as she saw Ryoga pick up the dishes from the table and take them to the kitchen, Nabiki followed his head with the rest of the empty dishes. Shampoo got up joined them as they started to wash the dishes.

"Why you do woman's job?" Shampoo asked Ryoga as she and Nabiki dried the dishes and put them in their place.

Ryoga blushed, "I've always had to do my own things and that includes washing the dishes. I've been alone most of my life and I've had to learn how to take care of myself."

Shampoo stood quiet for a moment and frowned; Ryoga really was a sad story all together.

"Don't pity him Shampoo." Nabiki casually answered for the fang-toothed boy. "He's learned a great deal, he's learned to be useful to every extent."

Shampoo smiled to herself.

"Ryoga, why do we never be friend before." She stuttered as she butchered the Japanese language.

Nabiki held her breath and snickered, usually Shampoo would never bother to make friends. Most of her time was spend trying to trick Ranma into falling for her. This intrigued her.

He looked up at the 2 set of eyes staring at him intently and his face turned all shades of red, "I don't know. I guess I was too busy trying to beat up Ranma and you were too busy trying to make him yours."

She frowned as she heard his name, "Yeah."

"Okay I'll be leaving the both of you alone. Have fun now." Nabiki smiled and strutted out of the kitchen leaving the two teenagers to their embarrassment. They continued cleaning the remaining dishes in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Shampoo…I shouldn't have said that."

She smiled and looked up at him while wiping off the tears that were forming in her eyes. Ryoga felt his heart sink for her.

"Have you ever thought of ever getting over him?" He finally spoke.

She looked at her reflection on the plate that she had in her hands and studied her face as if to ask that question to herself. She had become use to always looking for Ranma and now that he wasn't around she thought less and less of him. And at some point she was relieved. She sighed and met Ryoga's burning chocolate eyes.

"I see no happiness without Ranma. How 'bout you? You ever thought to be over Akane?"

Ryoga frowned.

"Its hard to say now that she hasn't been around. I haven't really thought of her as much but I'm starting to realize that maybe the best route isn't exactly to be P-chan just for her."

Shampoo nodded.

"I just use to fight for Ranma. All I would think about is how to make him mine. Shampoo start to get tired of same thing different day."

Ryoga chuckled, "I guess we're all victims to love's game."

They smiled.

"You really are beautiful Shampoo and you could find yourself a man that treats you like their queen. Someone could give you that love that you seek."

Shampoo frowned.

"You mean, like Mu Tzu?" She said sarcastically looking down at her hands.

He stood silent for a moment then she looked up at him staring at her long and hard. She waited for the usual answer that everyone else gave her but it never came.

Confusion splashed over her face as they swam in each other's eyes.

The fang-toothed boy blushed and without saying a word ran off into the house somewhere, leaving Shampoo breathless.

_Ryoga acting very strange._

She sighed.


	6. Symptoms for Winter

He combed his fingers through his hair, almost tearing it from the roots.

_What is happening to me?_

The fang-toothed boy paced the hall over and over again as he replayed what he just said.

_The loneliness is getting to my head is all. _He snapped his fingers and smiled. _I think anything would do at this point. I still love Akane._

He cracked his knuckles over and over again.

* * *

The night was cold like many others. The snow was starting to get to her after so many days of white outs and having to layer on 3 pairs of pants and jackets. She breathed in the sweet scent of Oolong tea as she sipped at her cup. The liquid heat traveled down her throat leaving a heat wave go through her whole body.

She sighed as she closed the door behind her and sat her cup of hot tea in the vanity and then she threw herself on the bed and dug her face into the fresh smelling pillow. She let out a low grunt and closed her eyes.

Unaware; she fell into a dream. Billions of paper dolls littered the floor of everywhere she stepped. She walked down the streets of Nerima in the middle of the night. She stopped dead in her tracks when ahead of her was a shadow of someone. As she walked closer to the strange shadow she realized that it took form of a boy with a pig-tail. She ran to him and as she stood behind him she realized as he turned that it wasn't Ranma but Ryoga.

She woke with a jump and panted fiercely. She grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it on her face and screamed in it.

"Stupid Ryoga, he's acting so weird." She spoke in her native Mandarin. "If that paper doll worked on him…I don't know what I'm going to do."

She huffed and sighed.

* * *

Hands shaking and sweating; he quietly cupped them over one ear and pressed against the cold door of Shampoo's room. He held his breath and listened intently.

"Stupid Ryoga, he's acting so weird. If that paper doll worked on him…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Mousse frowned as he thought the worse.

He sulked back to his room and quietly closed the door. He threw himself on his futon and removed his glasses from his face. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Of all the times that everything could get worse, this one had to be top. Not only was it horrible because Ryoga was acting strange after the paper doll incident; turns out that it might be true. Not to mention that Ryoga was Mousse's friend and he could never have it in his heart to hate Ryoga because it wasn't his fault. He was always caught in the middle of everything. But part of him loathed him for ever thinking impure thoughts of Shampoo.

_I need to do something. I need to find a way to have this stop without using paper dolls._ He sighed. _There has to be a way._

He closed his eyes as he thought of different ideas.

Suddenly he stood up and quietly crept down to the Café. He quickly found his way to the phone and dialed.

"Hello…Ukyo? Have I got a story for you."

* * *

"So…Ryoga's starting to show some symptoms of this paper doll?" She chef said while her hands were busy at work with her game.

"I'm not so entirely sure. I mean Ryoga is peculiar already without paper dolls. I'm just worried because Cologne had said that these dolls are not to be trifled with." Mousse managed to say with a mouth full of okonomiyaki.

Ukyo tapped her spatulas on the grill as she thought.

"Hmm…you're right. But…what if per say that you just use one paper doll…shove it in his back and problem solved, right?"

Mousse frowned, "I've been researching about these paper dolls and the only one that can do it is Shampoo."

Ukyo jumped up and clapped happily, "Well that's easy! Shampoo is only interested in Ranma-honey."

Her eyes went wide with realization but then Mousse interrupted her train of thought.

"The only thing is that I'm not so sure where Cologne put the rest of the paper dolls. She hid them somewhere in the Nekkohaten. The problem is finding them." Mousse scratched his head, unaware of what was brewing in Ukyo's mind.

Ukyo smiled and flipped another pizza, "Don't worry hun, I'll help you find them."

Mousse jumped up and took hold of Ukyo's hands.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

She smirked, "Don't worry about it Mousse, it's the least I can do for Shampoo."


End file.
